Princess in Hiding
by isabellacullen1901
Summary: Bella is the princess of the England, trying to get away from her royal past by going to college in the States. What happens when Alice and Rosalie are her roommates & she meets Jasper, Emmett & the gorgeous Edward? Disclaimer: NOT MINE
1. Prologue

Princess Bella. Princess Isabella. Princess Isabella Marie Swan. These all of the names that I'm known by my entire life. I am the princess of England. No one has bothered to get to know the real me. No even my parents. I was never wanted, just an obligation to the country, to pass on the bloodline. It is always the same thing, especially from my mother. 'Isabella, you must act like a princess.' 'Isabella, mother and father are busy, go to your room.' The list goes on and on.

But now that I am eighteen, I am finally getting out of here. I am going to college in America; hiding my identity. For once I will not be Princess Isabella Marie Sawn of England, I will just be Bella Swan.

AN: this is my new story, so tell me what you think!!!!!!! If this is the first story that you are reading of mine & want to read the others, well just read _Run_, don't even bother with _IDK_, it's horrible.


	2. Arriving

**AN: thanks to the reviewer**_** kiki**_** for telling me that she would refer to herself as the Princess of the United Kingdom, not England. I've never been around anyone who is from the UK. I'm Texan, born & raised & never been outside of the state for more than a week's time in all of my 14 years (I don't even have a passport), so sorry if I get her accent wrong, or anything to do with her being from the UK.**

I stepped out of my car and looked up at the buildings before me. It was a collection of huge stone building. Dartmouth College. I pulled as many of my bags out of the trunk as I could. I pulled out my map of the college and headed to my dorm. The hall went girls on the bottom floor and then a guy's floor, girls and then guys; totaling four levels.

Thankfully I was on the bottom floor; the room I was to be sharing was very close to the main entrance. There was a common room and three bedrooms. The common area had a TV, a couch, a tiny fridge, a microwave, and a coffee table. When I walked into the room to find a very excited girl to meet me. She couldn't have been more than five feet tall, a couple of inches shorter than that in fact, with short spiky black hair. She could best be described as a pixie.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen; you must be Bella Swan. We are going to have so much fun this year and be great friends!" I hugged me. "An d this is your room over here." She pulled me over to the room to the left.

"Not so fast Alice, I haven't gotten to say hi yet." A voice came from the couch. A tall, beautiful girl with long, wavy blonde hair stood up and came over to Alice and I. "I'm Rosalie Hale."

"Nice to meet you Rosalie, Alice." I said in my thick British accent. I had been working on sounding more American, but it was a slow process. I had convinced myself that I just needed to spend time here before I really picked up an American accent. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to put these down and go get the rest out of my car." I opened the door to my room, with Alice and Rosalie following, and saw a bed, dresser, bookcase, and a closet. I put my bags on the bed before heading back out into the dorm's hallway.

"We'll help you with you're bags." Alice chirped as they followed me out.

"Oh, that's alright. I'm sure you have better things to do with your time."

"Don't be silly, Bella-wella, we would love to help our new room mate."

"'Bella-wella?" I questioned as I opened the truck of my car and they each grabbed a bag each.

"Your new nickname, of course." Alice explained as I grabbed the last bag out of the car and we started back inside.

"You'll learn her weird quirks in no time, don't worry." Rosalie rolled her eyes at Alice.

"Actually, Alice Bella is my nickname." I said nervously, thinking that maybe if they new my full name, they might guess who I really am.

"Hum, oh well. So, do you want to come with Rose and me out tonight? We are going out with our boyfriends and friend." Her eyes got very excited. '"If fact-"

"Alice, she just got here, can you wait a few days before you start playing match maker." Rosalie interrupted her.

"Fine, but you'll love him, Bella, he-"

"Alice, I'm sure he is very nice. But, I think I would be too nervous to go on a date for a while."

"Why?" Alice asked, sounding like a little kid who never stops asking why.

"Because I've never been on a real date before." They both gasped.

"Are you kidding?!" Both girls shouted.

"No." I said hesitantly.

"Then you are definitely going out with us tonight."

Alice and Rosalie decided to play 'Barbie Bella' to get me ready. We talked about where we are from and all that, well they talked I avoided answering all direct questions. Turns out they new each other growing up and still had the same boyfriends from high school. After them trying to grill me for half an hour I finally had to say,

"Look, I came here to get away from my past life, okay? Can we not talk about it? Please." Just to get them to drop the subject.

"Okay, here we are, and there are the guys!" Alice rushed to a table where three guys were waiting. Rosalie went to a huge guy that looked like a body builder; he had short curly black hair. Alice sat on a guys, that was not as huge as Rosalie's guys but still muscular, with honey blonde hair.

I went to the only open chair. Sitting next to me was a guy with bronze hair, and emerald green eyes. He was more lean then the other too, but, in my opinion, he was the most handsome; the most handsome man I had ever seen.

"Bella, this is Emmett McCarty, my boyfriend." Rosalie said as she patted the body builder's head.

"This is my beau, Jasper Whitlock." Alice said as she petted the chest of the guy she was sitting on. "And that is my brother, Edward Cullen." She pointed with her thumb to the bronze haired guy I was sitting next to. "Guys, this is our roommate Bella Swan."

Alice and Rosalie became very distracted kissing their boyfriends, so that left Edward and me to fend for ourselves. I looked around the restaurant/bar.

"What is that?" I asked Edward as I pointed a large table thing with tall sticks on a rack next to it. **(AN: I know, highly unrealistic, but go with me here, okay)**

"You've never seen a pool table?" He asked, eyeing my suspiciously. "Where exactly are you from?"

"No; I had a _very_ sheltered life in London. You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you." He laughed.

"Would you like me to teach you how to play?"

"Yes." I said a little to eagerly.

"All right them." We both got up and walked over to the table.

He handed me one of those tall sticks and showed me how to hold it. I refused to call it it's proper name, insisting that it was a 'pool sticky'. I leaned over the table and he stood behind me and showed me how to shot the 'cue ball'. I turned around after two balls went into the 'pockets' and, I guess he wasn't expecting me to turn around because he was still directly behind he.

It was one of those moments, like in a movie, where two friends are unexpectedly close to one another and it seems like they are going to kiss, but one of them pulls away at the last second. In this case, I turned my head to look at the stick still in my hand before I asked him,

"So what's your story?" I looked back at him and leaned against the pool table.

"My story? Well, I'm from Chicago. I'm eighteen…any of this what your looking for?"

"Sure; why not?" I laughed. "What hall do you live in?"

"Wheeler; I room with Em and Jazz."

"Really? We're on the first floor."

"Alice told me."

"Oh, right; one perk of a talkative sister, huh?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No; I wasn't lucky enough to have any." My voice was full of sadness. He got the hint and changed the subject.

"You're a natural at pool, you know."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yeah."

"Okay then." I grabbed another stick and handed it to him. "Your on." I was now wearing a smug smile.

I ended up winning the game.

"And the student becomes the master." He said as he put the pool stickies in the rack. I shrugged as we sat back down.

"So, who won?" Emmett asked.

"Bella." Edward grumbled.

"The master has been defeated?" Jasper asked in disbelief. Edward nodded, wearing a sour expression.

"The master?" I raised an eyebrow.

"This guy is the best billiards player we've ever seen." Emmett explained.

"You actually beat him?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"Dude you owe me five bucks." Emmett said to Jasper.

"Fine." He said as he fished a bill out of his pocket.

AN: also, I would just like to say that, like I said before, I'm from Texas & I don't have the best grammar (do not think that I fall under the stereotype, we don't all live on ranches & own horses we are just as modern as the rest of the country, my family is just from a part of Texas that is very country), but that is my own fault & I do have a bit of an accent, so no making fun of me. What most people don't know is that the word 'ya'll' is singular and I if you want it to be plural it has to be 'all ya'll' or 'ya'll all'. Weird, I know! But it's true!!!!!!!! Well, it really depends on how you use the word…


	3. Campus Tour

I was finishing the rest of my unpacking when I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I heard the door open and turned around to see Alice in the doorway.

"Some is here to see you." She was extra excited. Great, it would take forever to get her wound down tonight. "I'll go get him." Him? Why would a guy come to see me? I had just gotten here yesterday afternoon and had only meet five students and classes didn't start until tomorrow. So, unless it was one of my roommates boyfriends, which was _very_ unlikely, then it was Edward. Why would he want to talk to me? Guess I would find that out in a second.

"Hey Ace." Edward said as he sat on the end of my bed. **(AN: This is what Logan calls Rory on the show **_**Gilmore Girls**_**. I love that show & thought it would be cute if she had a nickname that only Edward calls her.)**

"Hey?" Still confused as to why he was here, in my room, sitting on my bed.

"Bet your wondering why I'm here?" Then it hit me, why did he call me Ace?

"Sort of. Wait, why did you call me Ace?"

"I thought I would take you on a tour of the campus, seeing as you haven't gotten to see much and maybe grab some lunch. Ace, because you beat me in your first game of pool." He shrugged.

"Hum…okay." I pretended to think about it, just to mess with him, seeing his face I smiled. "I'd love to go see the campus. Just let me finish putting away this last box."

"Want some help?"

"Nope," I pulled the last item out of the box, a sweater, and put it in the closet. "I'm all done." **(AN: the outfit she is wearing this day is on my photobucket page, link for it is on my profile.)**

When we were on the front walk of the dormitory I said,

"Well, I know that that," I pointed to the building across the street, "Is a library, where the pub is we were at last night, everything between here and there. And I also know where the dining hall is and everything between here and there."

"How did you already learn that much in about twenty four hours?"

"I've always been told that I'm very perceptive." I shrugged.

"Obviously." I rolled my eyes at him.

"So where to first."

"How should I know; you're the tour guide."

"Aimless wondering it is then."

A few minutes later, I saw a coffee cart across the street, a little ways down.

"Oh, come on!" I said excitedly as I grabbed his hand, pulling him behind me, and ran towards it. When we were almost in front of the cart, I heard Edward shout to me,

"Ace, stop!" I skidded to a stop at the coffee cart, but Edward apparently didn't think I would listen to him so he ran into me, causing me to fall over. I closed my eyes, waiting to fell the impact with the cement, but it never came. That's when I noticed that there was a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I opened to eyes to see that the pair of arms belonged to Edward.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Is this what you were running off to?" He glanced at the coffee cart.

"Yeah; coffee addiction." I explained.

We wondered around the campus for a while before deciding to get lunch.

"So, and yes I know it's a dumb question, what are you majoring in?" I asked him as we were sitting down with our food.

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

"Fine."

"Medicine." Wow, he must be incredibly smart if he got into that class at this school.

"You're going to be a doctor?"

"How is that surprising?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking, don't they only take like three hundred people from around the world for that every year?"

"Yes, and you still haven't told me yours."

"Oh, government and diplomacy."

"Only you would."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You are the only person that I've meet who has even _thought_ about studying government."

"I'm truly one of a kind; so get used to it." _Ring!_ I sighed as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. _Mom._ "I'll be right back; sorry." He nodded, his mouth full. I got up and walked out of everyone's earshot.

"Hello."

"_Bella, please, come back. You could go to oxford. Just come home."_ My mother's voice started pleading.

"Don't started with the 'oh, Bella I miss you' ploys. You just want me to come back for the publicity and you know it."

"But I really do miss you-"

"No you don't. I will come back after I graduate and only then. End of discussion. Good bye." I flipped my cell phone shut, completely annoyed. I slumped back into my chair, suddenly feeling exhausted. "Nap time." I wined as I closed my eyes.

"Stressful phone call?" I nodded. "Okay I'll take you back to your dorm; you've already seen the entire campus anyway."

When we got back to my dorm, we sat down in front of a movie, but I was out before the opening credits were over.

The next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by Alice and Rose. I had fallen asleep using Edward's shoulder as a pillow and it was now ten o'clock at night. After I had my two alarm clocks help me stretch out a sleeping Edward on the couch I went to my room to hunker down for the night.


	4. Lily

_About a week before Thanksgiving…_

I was in my car, driving down the main road in Hanover **(AN: this is the town Dartmouth is in.) **when I saw a teenage girl and boy selling puppies. I suddenly got a great idea. I pulled over to the parking lot, got out of my car and walked over to them. The dogs looked like Teacup Chihuahuas. Seeing as it was Alice's birthday I had put off getting her something until, early in the morning on her birthday, I knew I had to get her something.

A puppy seemed like a perfect idea, then I would have a perfect excuse when Alice wanted to play Barbie Bella, I could tell her to play with the dog.

"Hi, are you looking to buy a puppy?" The teenage girl said.

"Yes."

"Okay, they have had all of there shots, and they all have been fixed so that they cannot have puppies." She explained as I looked at them. I picked one up that had white fur with brown patches, including a brown heart shaped spot on her left side.

"I'll take her."

I'll left a pet store after getting a dog carrier, bed, bowel, collar, leash, doggie t-shirt and hoodie and a huge bag of dog food. **(AN: link for pics on profile).** I only got the dog clothes because I knew Alice would want something to put on the dog to take her shopping. I looked over at the passenger's seat.

"Okay, dog, you are going to have to give me my phone back now." The dog had chosen to take a nap on top of my cell phone. I reach over and some how managed to pull in out from under her without waking her up. I scrolled through the preset numbers until I found the one I wanted and hit the green call button.

"Hey Rose, you're in the dorm aren't you?"

"_Yes; why?"_

"Is Alice there?"

"Yeah, perky is too."

"Great, meet me outside in five." I hung up and dialed a new number.

"Please tell me you're in your dorm right now."

"_Hello to you too Ace."_ Edward's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Just answer please."

"Yes I am; why?"

"Meet Rose and me outside in five minutes."

When I pulled up to the dormitory they were both standing on the lawn waiting. They walked over to me while I turned the car off and walked around to the passenger's side.

"What's up?" Rose asked.

"Alice's birthday present just took a massive pee on the seat." I said as they saw the dog asleep on the seat.

"She's ssoooo cute!" Rose picked the dog up and hugged her.

I cleaned the pee up while they unloaded the trunk. I put her in the dog carrier and carried her and one of the bags while Rose the rest of the bags and Edward took the bag of dog food.

Alice was curled up on the couch next to Jazz watching some documentary on fashion when we came.

"What is all that stuff?" She asked as she sat up. I sat down next to her and pulled the bag into my lap. Rose and Edward put the bags down beside the door before Rose sat in the chair and Edward sat on the floor next to me and leaned against the couch.

"Alice, meet your birthday present!" I said as the little dog poked its head out of the bag.

She squealed and pulled her out of the bag and hugged her to her chest. The dog immediately started licking her face. She then started talking a mile and minute,

"Oh my gosh, thank you ssoooo much Bella! I've always wanted a dog! She is so adorable! Does she have a name? Wait, is it a she?"

"No, _she_ doesn't have a name yet. And your welcome."

"Well then, I will call you Lily and you will be my puppy. How would you like that?" Alice cooed Lily. She tried to climb into Alice's shoulder to get better access to her face.

"Sure, you she kisses. Me, she pees in my car." Everyone started laughing at me, except for Jasper.

"Thanks Bella, I've just been bumped down on Alice's list." Jazz said sarcastically.

"Oh, Jazzy you know I love you." Alice assured him. "Why don't we go take Lily for a walk." She suggested as she pulled him towards the door.

"Collar and leash are in one of those bags."


	5. Start of Thanksgiving Break

"Hey Bella?" Alice poked her head into my room. I waved her in and closed my textbook.

"What's up Ali?"

"I was wondering…what you are doing for Thanksgiving break?" She was wearing a very devious smile; nothing good can come of this. Thanksgiving, which one is that again? Let me think, American holiday, the one where you eat a lot and well, that's pretty much it.

"Not particularly; why?" She got very excited.

"What do you think about coming to spend it with my family and me?" I was looking forward to having the entire campus all to my self, but I couldn't disappoint her; she had on such I pleading face, it made you want to cry if you even considered saying no.

"I would love to."

"Great! The whole gang will be there too. Rose, Em, Jazz, and Edward, obviously, our families are always together. We are all leaving this afternoon actually, sorry for the late notice." She paused. "I have to pack you!"

Alice refused to let me pack my own bag; she was acting as if I was three and incapable of packing myself. We argued for about an hour before Rose barged in,

"Oh, just let her pack you or you two will be fighting for a week!" With that she stormed out.

"Fine!" I shouted after her. I turned back to Alice to receive a glared that said 'I know this is your room, but get out so I can pack for you'. "Okay then…I'll just be…bye."

I grabbed my cell phone, keys, and a book as I left the dorm. I wondered around the campus for a while. Everyone seemed to be heading out; pulling suitcases to their cars. Everyone had a home to go back to except for me. I sighed as I say down on a bench on the Green. **(AN: this is what the quad is called Dartmouth.)**

I had just opened my copy of Wuthering Heights when two hands covered my eyes and I heard a familiar voice say,

"Guess who?"

"Um, Eleazar Wheelock." Eleazar Wheelock, the founder of Dartmouth. Edward uncovered my eyes and came around to sit next to me.

"Not funny Ace."

"It was very funny and you know it."

"If you say so."

"Yes, I do say so." I smirked and then went back to reading.

After a minute I noticed he was still sitting there; I moved my eyes to peek at him, he was watching me. I tried to turn my attention back to the book, but I couldn't get over him staring. I turned slowly to face him,

"Can I help you?"

"No…" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"And…?" He sighed.

"I was wondering…what your doing for Thanksgiving break?"

"A friend asked me to spend it with her." His eyes changed from hopeful to defeated. Should I tell him it was his sister or let him be surprised? I ripped a scrap of paper out of my notebook, wrote:

some surprises are worth waiting for : P

I handed it to him and then walked away.

"Bella!" He called after me. I turned around and started walking backwards

"Yes?" He held up the note and said,

"What is this supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out." I turned around and continued walking back toward my dorm. I heard him following me.

"What do you mean? What do you know that I don't?" I smirked at him.

"I already told you that you would find out, didn't I?" He gave me an exasperated look,

"Please tell me…?" I almost gave in to the sight of his puppy dogface. Almost. He was so cute when he made that face… Snap out of it Bella, you don't like him. He is your suitemate's brother. Sure you had become great friends with him in the past two months, but you don't know he even thinks about you in that way.

"It's for me to know and you to find out. But I will need some help this afternoon, putting all of the suitcases Alice has packed for me in the car." Edward laughed at the mention of his sister.

"Alice will be Alice."

We were almost to the dorm and I could see Alice perched on top of a pile of suitcases and she looked like she was waiting. She had a pair of sunglasses on and her dog carrier (with Lily inside) over her shoulder.

"Specking of the pixie."

"EDWARD! BELLA!" Alice called loudly, though we were about 15 feet away. "Ready to go?" She switched to her normal voice, addressing Edward (the only person besides Rose she had not packed for).

"Yes." He sighed and she gave him a look that said 'are you sure about that?' "Yes Alice, I'm sure." She turned back into happy Alice.

"Great, now you can help Bella and I with our bags. Rose and Em already left for the airport in his car, and Jazz and I are going in his car as soon as all of bags are in. And Bella is riding with you Edward."

"I thought you were visiting a friends house?" I was sitting in the passengers seat of Edward's Volvo.

"I am, but I needed a ride to the airport, and since you all are on the same flight I thought I might hitch a ride. Save gas." I answered.

"So…you're friend lives in Chicago?" Duh. I wonder how long it's going to take him to realize that the friend I was referring to is his sister.

"Um, huh."

"Is there a reason you didn't fly with her?" How am I supposed to answer that? Think.

"I never said she goes to school with us." I gave him a sly look.

"Fine, be mysterious." Yes! He finally gave up; no more 20 questions.

After collecting _all_ of our bags, we were waiting on the curb outside of the airport waiting for Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Edward's parents. A moment later a black SUV pulled up and a women climbed out of the passengers seat while a man got out of the driver's side; Esme and Carlisle. They were both swarmed in a giant hug. I couldn't make out anything that was being said in the huddle. It took five minutes for them to realize that I was still there. Esme came over to me first,

"You must be Bella. I've heard so much about you. I'm Esme. And this," She pulled Carlisle over, "Is my husband Carlisle."

"Nice to meet you both." I shook both of their hands before we all loaded our bags into the car.

AN: You can guess what movie this story is based on (it is a crossover from this movie & Twilight)? A few of you already have. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Arriving in Chicago

**AN: Ok so my family and I went to London this summer so maybe I'll get the titles and accent right now. & I would also like to say that I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I've had literally NO time to even think about writing.**

About five minutes into the drive Edward, who Alice had made sure I sit next to, he leaned over and whispered,

"So Alice was the friend?"

"She asked about two hours before you." He had a defeated look on his face now.

"I swear I'm going to beat her to something one day."

"NO you won't" Alice said as she turned around and smirked at him from the row of seats in front of us. She had planned it so Carlisle and Esme were in the front seats, she was in the second row and Edward and I were in the third row of seats.

"So Bella, we have heard some about you from Alice, but she says that you haven't told her very much…"

"There isn't very much to tell…" I tried to get them to drop the subject, but we had an hour drive to their house and there was no stopping Alice and her mother (note to self you now know were Alice gained her persuasion skills from) when they wanted something. "Ok…I'm from London, but my parents and I never really spent much time there, always traveling. And I came to college in America because I just wanted to get away…and that's really quite it."

After pestering me for about five more minutes they finally gave up, much to my relief. Seeing the distressed look on my face, Edward put his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He tried on his best innocent face. I just rolled my eyes.

The next thing I knew I was being woken up by the sound of a mobile phone's camera going off. I opened one eye to see Alice twisted around in her seat with her phone pointed at her brother and me. Sometime during our short ride and my nap he had also fallen asleep and his head was resting on mine, which was still on his shoulder and his arm was still draped around my shoulders.

"Alice!" I whisper yelled, trying not to wake him.

"You never know Bella, you may want to see the pictures that I've been taking of the two of you one day."

"Wait a minute, pictures? And when have you been taking these?"

"Whenever I see the two of you together. You are so cute together, and you don't even realize it." She paused, "Well I think genius boy there realizes it, that's why he is so persistent." **[AN: it was at this point that my computer decided to shut itself down, spontaneously & for no apparent reason, so I lost the next portion of this chapter; so I'm sorry that this next part isn't exactly how I originally planned**:(:( **]**

"Alice…"

"What?" She tried out her best innocent look on me.

"Give me the phone." When I started to lean forward to reach over the seat and grab it from her, Edward unconsciously tightened his arm around me and mumbled a firm, 'No' and buried his face in the crook of my neck, all of while still asleep.

"You know Bella, I've never heard of anyone lying in their sleep." She nodded towards him. It was at that moment that his arm loosened from around my shoulders and fell down just to wrap itself around my waist. Alice had a field day taking pictures.

* * *

"You know that Alice will never stop taking about this right?" Sure Edward was still asleep, but that didn't mean I couldn't get the guilt trip out that I had been planning; big time saver if I didn't actually have to wait for him to take his sweet time in getting up. "And that she has a ton of pictures of this? And that she will never let us live this down? Do you know what this means? She is going to think of, and tell everyone, that we were secretly seeing each other." I looked back down at him; he hadn't moved. I huffed, crossed my arms and stared straight forward.

"Oh get over yourself Bella, were almost there. I'm not going to do any of those things."

"Really Alice? Have you met yourself?"

"Alice stop messing with your friend." Esme said.

"Yes ma'am." Alice turned around and stuck her tongue out at me; I stuck mine out at her angrily. She pouted and I gave in, of course; no one could stay mad at her for long. Dumb pixie.

* * *

Their house was huge; granted it wasn't as big as I'm used to, but much to my distaste I'm royalty. It was white with a large porch wrapped around the first floor of the three-story building.

"I'm going to take Lily out back for a while guys" Alice called as she went out the back door. Carlisle and Esme came in carrying just a few of the bags Alice had packed for us.

"Edward why don't you show Bella around the house and where she'll be staying while your mother and I finish unloading the car." Carlisle suggested before they went back into the garage.

* * *

"And this is your room." Edward said as he led me into one of the two bedrooms on the third floor; the other being his. Alice's room, Carlisle's study and a TV room were on the second floor. And pretty much everything else is on the first floor. As if on queue, Carlisle comes in carrying the bags his daughter packed for me.

"Oh, I wish you would have let me help you with those-" I started.

"Nonsense, you're our guest" He smiled as he left.

"You know, you're really cute when you're aggravated." Edward smirked at me. How could he possibly know that?

"How-" Then it dawned on me. "You were awake in the car, weren't you?!" I took a step forward and poked him in the chest; the anger as very clear in my voice. He just smiled and grabbed my hand as I went to pull it away. "That was a dirty trick!" I looked down at my hand, which was now in both of his. "What are you doing?" By this time the tone of my voice had returned to normal and Edward was smoothing my fingers out of the fist they had previously been in. One of his hands moved and he put one of his fingers over my mouth; silently telling me to be quiet.

"You talk to much when you're nervous." I saw his incredible green his searching my face for something. Apparently he found what he was looking for, because his hand moved from my mouth to my cheek before he started leaning in towards me…

**AN: I'm sorry!! But I'm tired and I really wanted to post a chapter today, but I promise I'll update as soon as I can and work on my other stories too!**


	7. The Accident

Princess in Hiding Chapter 7: [The Accident]

Everything seemed to be happening at once. The kiss was short and sweet, but it felt like some unseen force was pulling us together. Amazing. Honestly, it was in the top three best moments of my life. Every nerve in my body was on fire. I was hyperaware of Edward and nothing else. Any contact caused the beginnings of a fire to be lit just underneath the top layer of my skin. It was the most extraordinary thing.

I saw a flash through my eyelids. We both pulled away too soon, as soon as we could comprehend what the flash was. Alice. She was standing in the middle of the doorway, camera still ready.

"Alice!" She bolted as I called her name and went after her. Unfortunately, the transfer from the carpeted bedroom to the hard-wood floors in the hall caused me to lose my footing an go sliding sideways, feet first, into the wall. It didn't hurt initially, of course; accidents like this rarely did.

"Ace, what did you do?" Edward sighed as he knelt down next to me.

"i don't know. But I do know one thing." I pulled myself up so I was sitting.

"What would that be?"

"Your mum does a good job polishing her floors." He chuckled at my attempted humor and moved to help me up. I took his outstretched hands and had pulled myself halfway up when a sharp pain in my ankle caused me stop and collapse back onto the floor. "Ow." I grimaced, and rubbed my ankle before hissing in pain. It was not too bad; nothing I hadn't felt before. The next thing I knew the ground had disappeared out from under me. Edward had picked me and was carrying me down the hall. I squeaked and wrapped my arms around his neck. "What are you doing?"

"Going to have Dad take a look at your ankle." Oh right, Carlisle was a doctor. Edward walking down the three flights of stairs, whilst carrying me, that was the hard part.

"That's really not necessary; it's probably just a sprain."

"Bella..." He sighed. He probably would have been pinching the bridge of his nose had his hands been free, and pacing.

Carlisle and Esme where sitting in the living room watching something on the telly. Esme looked up at us curiously and Carlisle did not seem to notice.

"Dad? Would you mind taking a look at Bella's ankle? She thinks she's sprained it."

"Sure." He heaved himself off of the couch. Edward sat me down in the chair, and sat himself on the chair's arm. "I'm guessing it's the swollen one?" He joked. He got down on the floor in front of me and took off my shoe and sock. "That is a pretty good sprain, I'll go get a brace from upstairs and you'll be just fine in a few weeks." He got up from his spot on the floor and went up the stairs.

"May I ask what happened?" Esme asked me, getting up and walking over to us. I hesitated for a second

"Um...Alice surprised me, by taking a picture. And when I chased her down the hall I slid into the wall." Esme looked surprised. And then she started laughing. "Yeah, Edward laughed too." I grumbled.

"I did not!"

"But you wanted to." He shut up then, causing Esme to laugh a little harder and Edward to join in a second later.

"What I want to know is, what did she take a picture of that made you chase after her." Carlisle said as he came down the stairs, apparently having overheard our conversation. Of course, the one question that I did not want to answer.

"I think you should ask your son." I told him while he fit the brace around my ankle. Carlisle raised his eyebrow.

"Oh really? And why is that son?" That got him to stop his laughing and look up at Edward. Alice suddenly materialized at the top of the stairs.

"It was of Edward and Bella K-I-S-S-"

"Alice!" She took off down the second story hallway while Edward raced up the stairs after her, leaving me alone with his parents. I thought that they would hate me, but when I looked over at Esme, she was beaming at me. The next thing I knew she had me in a huge hug.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so glad he's found you. He's never had a girlfriend before." Two things ran through my mind then, the first being: now, that I find hard to believe, and the second: Oh no.

Maybe I had been overreacting earlier. Maybe it wasn't as bad as I had made it out to be. On the other hand, my initial reaction was probably correct. Thats what people are always telling you, right? Not to second guess yourself.

But on another hand, I was most likely making too big a deal over the hole situation. That thought helped calm me down. No need to freak out. It wasn't like Edward was going to want to marry me anyway. I had been ridiculous even considering that. There was no way that he would consider even entering into a serious relationship with me. I was so far below him. Yes I was a princess, but I would never wish the life of royalty on anyone. Especially Edward. He was too sweet, they would eat him alive in that world.

I would have been pacing, but my ankle made that impossible so I was panicking in place, on my bed. I sighed and ran my hand threw my hair, a habit I had already picked up from Edward from just being around him these past four months. I knew that if i stayed here in here any longer that I would go insane.

Thankfully the door opened then, effectively distracting me. There wasn't anyone there though. Half a second later, Lily appeared in the crack between the door and door frame.

"Lily? Come here girl." I patted the space next to me on the foot of the bed; she ran over and jumped up. I scooped her up and headed towards Alice's room. I knocked-up and after hearing a 'come in' opened the door. She was laying on her bed flipping through a magazine. "Alice, are you missing something?" She looked up, confused.

"Lily!" She jumped up and took her from me and started stroking her. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" I picked up the magazine from her bed and looked at the cover.

"In Vogue?" She just stuck her tongue out at me and diverted her attention back to her dog. "Very mature." She turned and looked at me as if I had grown another head. "What?"

"You're accent has just really started to come out."

"Humm, I guess I hadn't noticed." I shrugged. I had been trying to hide it in an attempt to blend in more, but it was growing old and I was tired of hiding it. Might as well just stop trying. "Must be the...whatever it was painkiller your father gave me for my ankle." She still looked slightly suspicious thought.

"Oh please Bella. I know you've been trying to hide your accent from us." I just stared blankly at her for a second before I could compose myself. "I just want to know why." I opened my mouth to answer, but she continued speaking. "And don't lie to me. We all know what a horrible liar you are."

"I-I just don't like calling attention to myself. But it's gotten tiring, so I figured I might as well embrace it; divert back to my original speech." She seemed pleased with my answer and dropped the subject. "So, are you going to call-in to see Jasper later today?"

"Call-in, you mean stop by to see him?" I nodded. "Yes. We have a date tonight." She smiled, giddy at the thought. "And a little birdy told me that Edward might be planning something for you two. Sort of a first date kind of thing. Speaking of which we should probably start getting you ready now. I think that the..." I stopped listening after that as she went off on all the details of how she planned to dress me up.


End file.
